Portable electronic devices may provide access to a plurality of services including voice telephone communications and associated voice messaging services, electronic mail services, short messaging services (SMS), referred to hereafter as text messaging, multimedia messaging services (MMS), and instant messaging services. Portable electronic devices also permit Internet access to the World Wide Web and other Internet Protocol (IP) based services. Such services may include downloading software applications and using online and cloud-based application services. Such services also may include viewing and posting messages and other content to weblogs or blogs and engaging in online transactions for buying and selling goods and services. Portable electronic devices are used to interact with a plurality of parties on social networking Internet sites and other online venues to exchange photographs and other images, music and other audio content, video content, and text-based material. Portable electronic devices may serve a plurality of other functions such as recording and playing music, voice, and video content, photographing and displaying still images, and providing workplace support with word processing, spreadsheet, and other office productivity applications.